


Seriously

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Harvey and Mike through the years, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of Marvey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> Inspired by a wonderful post on tumblr from Sosauffie

 

 

" Seriously? Mike?

  
You're telling me you were gesticulating and dancing in the elevator, listening to your ipod and you _forgot_ you had your coffee with you?

  
René's gonna have a fit if you can't get this suit cleaned properly.

  
Go home now and change. »

 

 

« Seriously, old man, is this the best you can do? No third round?"

 

  
« Seriously, Harvey. That's all you could come up with?

  
He _assaulted_ you at the bar?

  
If I remember correctly, _your_ tongue was in _his_ throat, not the other way round.

  
Just leave, please. »

 

« Seriously, Mike?

  
 Are you saying you just walked into Jessica's office to inform her I just proposed? »

  
Harvey couldn't stop laughing.

  
« What did she say? »

  
Mike looked like a kid on a Christmas morning.

  
«  She said it was about time and the _only_ reason you didn't do it earlier is because you're such a pussy »

 

 

Inspired by this wonderful post on tumblr http://sosauffie.tumblr.com/tagged/so-i-thought-i'd-do-a-lil-something-for-you-marvey-shippers

 

 

 


End file.
